Vampires in the valley of peace
by vds3000
Summary: A strong old Vampire wants Po and he will do all in his power to get him. What will Po do read to find out Rated T for blood Violence and Vampire actions Read and review Now Complete.
1. Chapter 1

My first fan fiction please be nice read and review I don't own Kung fu panda.

A handsome young looking white tiger with faded stripes was sitting on a large ornate chair on the far wall of a giant empty room.

"Ling get in here NOW!"yelled the tiger.

"Yes master Silver"Said a beautiful gray male fox has he entered the room through tall jade doors . Sliver was not the tiger's original name but his original was long forgotten and his silver eyes had earned him his name he went by now.

"Have you capture the dragon warrior yet" asked Sliver his voice would attract many yet still send a chill down their spines "Well spit it out have you"he said then taking a sip out of a golden goblet that contained blood.

"N NNO."stuttered Ling his bright red eyes full of worry. "But we will get him soon"he quickly added.

"WHAT!" Silver cried out in rage, "how hard is it for a Vampire like you with supper strength and heighten senses to catch a stupid panda!"

"We weren't able to get to the Valley of peace Master." Ling had just said the wrong thing for his master had thrown the gold goblet at his head with great force hitting his head giving him a cut on the forehead and he ran and caught Ling by the neck and raise him off the floor.

"You will go back and get him do what ever it takes but I want that panda alive and here within a month got it"ling shook his head yes and Sliver let him drop to the floor and Ling scurried out of the room to prepare a group to capture the dragon warrior.

tell me if you like it suggestions welcome I'll try to update soon


	2. Chapter 2

Hi thanks for the reviews i guess silver is like Dracula but i never read the book or seen any of the movies well R&R please

he bright sun cast its shining rays all throughout China, as it slowly  
peeked over the horison of the Valley of Peace. All the townsfolk down below  
the Jade Palace in which the Furious Five stayed in were all sleeping like  
babies.

DOONG!

The morning bell rang, as the five quickly rushed to their doors. "Good  
morning master!" They all spoke in unison. They looked around. Where was Po?

"Panda! Wake up!" Master Shifu yelled angrily. Po still hadn't gotten use  
to waking up in the morning so early, but who's to blame; he was a panda.

Quickly waking up, Po rushed to the door. He pulled on the handle. It  
wouldn't budge. He pulled it again, harder. But again, it wouldn't open.

"Uhhh, guys... the door is stuck!" He tried and tried again to open the  
door.

"What do you mean it's stuck?" Master Shifu exclaimed.

"It won't open." Po replied. Tigress just rolled her eyes while the others  
giggled. She began to think he was just joking. Monkey and Mantis both had big  
grins on their faces, but as Shifu looked their way, they wiped it off their  
faces, knowing that he would suspect something. Monkey didn't succeed, as his  
eyes couldn't lie.

Shifu glared at the monkey. "Monkey, you'll be doing the all laundry for  
the rest of the week." He said with no doubt. He then looked over at Po's  
door. "And you will unlock Po's door." He added. Mantis had to try hard so  
he wouldn't laugh at his comrade because he was caught and he himself wasn't.

Shifu looked at the insect. "You too, Mantis."

Mantis was dumbfounded that his master had caught him. After Po was quickly  
let out by them both, they all went to the training hall and started their  
training.

***

"Hey Dad." Said Po, has he entered Ping's Noodle House. He had to work  
from noon to dinner at the Jade Palace every day, unless he had a mission, of  
course.

Ping had soup bolls in his wings, and was handing them out to the persistent  
customers. "Good to see you, Po, there is pot of soup in the kitchen that  
needs tending to." The goose spoke, shooing Po off the the kitchen to do his  
job. Obeying, Po went into the kitchen.

***

The hours passed quickly, while Po made is way back up the steps, in good  
time. He looked up at the stairs, dreading the thought of falling down them,  
only to have Mantis do his acupuncture on him, again. He thought it hurt more  
than it helped, actually. He started up the on-going stairs, finding he was  
only half way up.

"AAAAAAHHH!!" A blood-curdling scream shook Po at the very spot. His  
breathing quickened, it came from the Training hall.

"What the heck?" He whispered, eyes wide open. He quickly ran the rest of the steps.

To be continued.

Da dada da da Cliff hanger! Sorry I'll try to update soon I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello fellow readers and writers hope you enjoy Read and review please

Po breathing heavily after running up the many steps still jogging to the training hall.

"AAHHHHH!" he heard the same scream it sounded like Tigress. He peeked through the doors what he saw horrified him. The Five and Shifu were all be held down by pale furred animal. Tigress was being held down by a white tiger with faded strips that had blood red eyes. A white Fox with blood red eyes to was standing by them with his mouth full of blood. Tigress left arm was bleeding.

"Ling you may have to drain her to get them to talk,"said the monkey holding Shifu down.

"No we'll give them a chance to let her live. NOW! Tell me were the Dragon warrior is I all ready know his name and he is a panda so you can't trick me or I'll bite her again!"ordered Ling. None of them said a word.

"None of you." Ling knelt down so he and Tigress were at eye level, "well what about you" he said to her "it would be a shame if I had to kill you you have such a pretty face I hate for it to have to start to rot because you didn't say any thing about Po." he said to her in a silky smooth voice.

"Never."she replied and head butted him. Ling stumbled backwards out of shock ,but quickly recovered and bit into her left arm making her let out another pained scream.

Po couldn't take it any more and he ran in and yelled, "Looking for the dragon warrior well here he is."they all look over at him the five and Shifu looked both relieved and worried that he was here. He

looked over at Tigress she looked like she was in really bad shape. "Men disregard these fools get him!" The six animals let go of there captives and charged at PO,but The five and their master got the upper hand and started to attack the strange pale animals. Tigress just laid on the floor in a small puddled of blood. Ling and the tiger ran towards Po and started attack. Po did his famous belly bounce on them sending the tiger in to the fire pit getting burned to a crisp and Ling into a far dark corner. Then the door all of sudden open all the way flooding the hall with pure sun light which made the vampires burst into flames and turn into a pile of ashes.

All the masters turn there head towards the light and saw a thin female snow leopard black pants and tank top with a black cloak with the hood up. She pulled down her hood. "Come with me and take your hurt friend I will be able to heal her." she said.

"Why should we trust you?"asked Crane accusingly.

"Do you have a choice?"she replied. Knowing they didn't really have one if they wanted their friend alive they fallowed, Po carrying Tigress bridle style.

Don't worry Tigress will live things will be explained soon i will update soon promise Review please. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hi see i updated like i promised so if you thought i would lie about that you is wrong :) well R&R

They fallowed the young leopard to a small four room stone house that had a shed behind it.

She had healed Tigress wounds and said all she needed was rest. Which she got a good deal of.

It was night there were all awake.

"I Think it time you explain some things,what is your name? "asked Viper " My name is Lin."said the snow leopard.

"Well Lin what on earth were those things the were to strong to be normal an,"said monkey then Po interrupted, "Not to mention the bursting in to flames was a little weird."

"I was getting to that,"said Monkey looking back at Po who was cooking soup annoyed that Po had interrupted him.

"Yes I think it is time for answers"said Master Shifu sitting on the floor meditating he was sounding more and more like Master Oggway ever since he had died but still yelled now and again mostly at Po.

"Those animals are now vampires."Lin said.

"WHAT!"they replied in unison "Ow!"Po had burned his hand on the stove top he was cooking

the noodles on.

"Po be careful for once,"said Tigress

"Well soups ready,"he said blushing more than he usually dose when he falls or hurts himself.

He ladled out the in soup bowls and put them on the small table. "Soups up"he said in the awkward silence.

"You mean like drinking blood,can't go into the sunlight vampires."said Viper.

"Yes thats what I mean"answered Lin.

"But that's impossible,"Mantis chimed in, "vampires are just myths and legends they can't possibly

be real and Tigress would be one if they were real cause one of them bit her."

"I'm sure there is a logical expiation for this not. Oh!" Tigress started to before she had to run outside to barf because of the herbs Lin gave to help her she came back in and sat back down

"They are real Master Mantis Master Tigress would have become one of them if he had bit her for an extended time. The herbs I gave her that just made her barf were a precaution and apparently there was so she just got rid of it. Vampire venom is very hazardous a lot of it can change you too little can kill you or make you deformed. I know you probably don't believe me but please try to."said Lin.

They were all sitting at the table now eating Po's soup.

"Well I believe you Lin,"said Po "it's the only thing that seems to fit right guys." they nodded their heads yes.

"Lin you might as well give us some background on you and vampires."said Tigress, "OH! Not again!"Tigress went outside again to barf.

"That will happen for most of the night most likely,"Lin said.

Five minutes later.

Tigress sat back at the table not attempting to finish her dinner.

"Well,"Lin started, "I'm a vampire hunter as you can guess I hunt vampires. Vampires can go in pure sun light but even then it weakens them. The only way to kill them is cutting off their heads, ripping them to shreds,and or burning them. They all have heightened senses and strength. Also some not all have extra powers like being able to read minds and control your mind are some. They are also pale furred ,cold ,and usual very beautiful. That is the basics you kneed to know."

"Lin how old are you?"Shifu asked.

"I'm fifteen Master Shifu,"Lin replied, "my parents were killed by vampires. Well you can sleep in the spare rooms. There should be sleeping mat in the closets."saying that they departed to their designated rooms.

"Hey Tigress,"Po called to her. She waited for him not really knowing why she did. "There's something I want to tell you."

_What his his going to tell me_, she thought,_is it about me?or him?dose he?Oh stop thinking like that you don't like him like that. do you? It probably something stupid any way. Why do I care this much any way._ Po stood right in front of her.

"Tigress?"he asked "Yes."_What dose he want. _She just stared at him

"II"he stuttered. "Po you coming."Monkey called from one the spare rooms.

"Yeah."he called back he sounded sad. And he left going into the spare room the guys were sharing. _Why did he sound so sad? Is he o k ? Way do I care? _Tigress thought,_ I respect him maybe as a friend but nothing more. Right? What was he going to say?_ She then went into the room she was sharing with Lin and Viper and went to sleep.

Hope you liked it review please.


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you enjoy read and review

It was just a few hours tell it would be dawn in the Valley of Peace. Ling was searching franticly for

a place to hide from the sun. He didn't need any sleep just a hour of at least relaxing to build up strength .

"Stupid Panda, if I don't give him over by the end of the month which the ends five days I'm really dead as in not moving dead."he grumbled, "Why am I doing this anyway it doesn't benefit me any."

"Maybe because you don't want me to hunt you down if not archive this task."

"Sliver! What are you doing here now at this late hour."Ling said spinning around to face Silver.

"I saw you lost your men and the warrior so I thought I would do it my self but you will still be helping me."Silver said he had a cloak and gloves on to block the sun and he held a mask in his right hand.

"You saw that."

"Yes I did now I'll let you live if you help me. Meet me at the steps of the Jade Palace when night falls."with that he put the mask on and left. The sun was starting to peek over the horizon and the only thing Ling saw to hide in was a trash can. "Oh man!"and he jumped in.

****

Po found him self waking up early, everybody else was still sleeping but Shifu and Lin who were in the kitchen. He just lay there thinking,_It looks like in have at least an hour before I have to be up I'll just lay here. I was so close last night. Tell Monkey had to get impatient. I had it all planed out. I would tell Tigress my feelings for her ask her out and see if she says yes. Oh who am I kidding she would never like a guy like me a big fat panda words right out of her mouth. She had such a beautiful simile and I think she finds me as a friend maybe not a close one but I'll take what I get. I wish I could hear her laugh it must be as beautiful as she is. Oh just give up already she could could never like you like that but "Oh I need help."_

"Why do you need help Po?" asked Crane, "Po?"

"Nothing just dreaming about noodles,"Po lied.

"Po you suck at lying,"said Monkey now wide awake.

"What's going on?" said Mantis just waking up.

"Po what were you mumbling Tigress,"asked Monkey. Po looked shocked he didn't know he said any of that aloud.

"Come on out with it we know you like her you stare at her when she not looking all the time and you blush when she yells at you,"said Mantis.

"What no." the just stared at him.

"O k I do I've had a crush on her for a long time I've been trying to ask her out Happy,"

"Yes."they said smile ling

In the girls room during this time.

Tigress lay awake staring at the ceiling thinking,_ What was Po going to ask me. Why do I care so much._ "I think I like him"she thought aloud. "You like a guy whats his name?"asked Viper

"What I didn't say anything,"said Tigress bewildered turning red.

"You'd be more convincing if you weren't bright red now tell me."

"Even if I did I wouldn't tell you and I am not blushing."Tigress said.

"Yes you are and I can make you tell,"Viper said slyly.

"How?" "I know your weakness."

Then Viper started tickling Tigresses sides. Tigress covered her mouth so she wouldn't wake any one up with he laughing. Then she surrendered knowing she had lost this battle.

"O K O K it's ....Po"he face turning red "Don't tell him or I'll,"

"Don't worry I won't,"Viper had a slight grin on her face.

I know I must be crazy Review Please.


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy read and review please

They were all in the kitchen having breakfast. Lin was cooking what was suppose to be porridge,but looked more like a sticky glop.

"Food ready I think."she said. As she tried to scope it out into the other bowls it wouldn't come out she broke the wooden spoon trying to serve it.

"There's fruit trees out in the backyard if your still hungry this is as hard as a rock." the fruit was their breakfast.

Everybody had come to the conclusion that it was best that they stayed at Lin's home tell they found out why the vampires wanted the dragon warrior so bad. After they had eaten the masters were training out in the back yard while Lin looked through her books for an answers.

The masters were going inside to have lunch when Po called out to Tigress.

"Tigress wait up,"he yelled. _ What dose he want?_she thought.

"It I've been trying to do this for awhile I...,"

"Yeah?"

"Will....you....y-you go out with me?"he asked nervelessly.

"What! Whoa!"whispered and nearly Yelled Crane falling out of the tree he was hiding in to eavesdrop on Po and Tigress. Luckily they didn't hear or see him even though he made quite an impressive thud. He hid behind the tree quickly so they wouldn't see him just peeking his head around to see them.

Tigress eyes grew wide with surprise. Even though you couldn't see it on her face you good tell that if she was more girlie she would have had a big grin on her face.

"Yes,"she replied.

"What!"Crane yelled finally being noticed by a rather embarrassed couple.

Sorry it is so short I have a bit of writers block I'll try to update soon Review please


	7. Chapter 7

Hi read and review please.

It was night now. Po and Tigress made Crane promise not to tell anyone. He didn't mostly out of fear

of what Tigress might do to him if he told. He asked though Why they were keeping it a secret. They told they wanted to wait tell they were done with this mission. They were all outside expect Lin who was still reaching. They were all eating Po's secret ingredient soup.

"Guys I think I know why the vampires attacked."Lin yelled running outside "Whoa!,"Lin trip when she made it outside making the book fly out off her hands,hitting Monkey in the back of the head

making him drop his soup bowl,and it flying and landing right on top of Mantis dousing him soup.

"I'm so sorry! are you o k? where's Mantis?"she said franticly.

"I'm under the soup bowl!"he said the lifting it off himself, "Dose any one have a towel I can use?" "Lin"said Monkey, "There's a bug in my soup." Lin giggled at Monkeys comment

"Ha Ha very funny."Mantis said sarcastically.

"Why thank you,"Monkey retorted. Mantis threw a clump of soggy noddles at Monkey hitting him square in the face then tossing the towel at him and said, "here you might need this."

"Boys control yourselves!"commanded Shifu, "Now Lin what did you find out,"he asked more softly.

Lin picked up the book that she had dropped and read aloud, "It is said through out the vampire world that attaining all the blood of the Dragon Warrior and drinking it strait from him or her makes them the most powerful one of there kind in the world."

"Wait!What! They want to drink my blood!ehhh,"said Po startled by the new information.

"Po calm down,"Tigress looking at Po then Lin, "Lin is there any prof that doing this even dose any thing." Tigress hopping the answer would clam Po down. She saw his once merry jade eyes were wide with fright. She hated seeing him so scared . (A/N She head over heels for him isn't she OK back to the story)

"Actually yes there is,"she answered clutching her book to her chest, "This has happen long ago the vampire as long since has been killed. She drank the blood of the Dragon Warrior Lei Wang. The vampire's name was Mei. She ruled over her coven for about hundred years tell the revolt of her fellows coven members which brought her rein to a rather bloody and violent end."

"What a wonderful story."said a mysterious voice that Lin did not want to hear.

"Silver!"she quickly turn around to face him pulling out a short sword from her belt and pointing it at Sliver. Evey one else got into battle stance.

Sliver laughed a cold mocking laugh at Lin and the others. Ling was standing beside him slightly smelling like garbage. There were two other vampires with them another fox like Ling and a snake.

"You have much bravery and fight,"Silver said coolly to Lin, "You'd make a good vampire."

"I would never let myself become such a vile creature like you,"she said with anger in her voice.

"Sure about that,"he replied waking toward the group and picking up Lin's book that she had dropped yet again it had sled across her small porch like he was a good friend of them not enemy.

"Very sure."she replied with the same anguish she had before.

"Well we'll just have to kill you then and your friends,"he said casually as if they were disusing the weather, "Men!"

A bunch of vampires the emerged from the trees surrounding Lin's home.

"Kill them all but the panda we need him alive" His gaze fell upon Tigress and turn into one of surprise and longing instead of coldness and curtly, "and the tiger is mine bring her back alive to the haven if I have not captured her myself."

Then a battle erupted. In the mitts of the fighting tigress was hit my a tranquillizer dart and carried off by Ling.

Then Lin pulled out a diamond out of her pocket and breath on it and the diamond shined as bright as the sun. Killing all the vampires but Ling and Sliver who manged to get away in time before the could be turn into a pile of ash. Luckily no one was bitten but were was tigress.

****

A few hour after the fight at the vamp haven. Tigress woke up to find her self in a small square wooden room. She stood up then seeing she had been changed into a floor length red dress that had large open selves(it the Chinese dress you see girl in movies wearing in kung fu movies)it had a black sash tired tightly around her middle. Then she heard a voice it belong to a young snow leopard she was in servant cloths. "Do you know any thing of a girl name Lin she my twin sister."

Review please


	8. Chapter 8

Hello R&R

"What?"said Tigress.

"My sister Lin Chang do you know her"said the young snow leopard.

"Yes actually I do and last time I saw her she was alive,"Tigress replied, "What is your name?"

"Min my name is Min." Then the door was open and standing in the doorway was Sliver.

" I see your awake now thats good." Then Tigress ran at him trying to punch him in the head but he grabbed her hand and her other hand spun her around and held her arms behind he back.

"I glad you still have the spunk you had before. I glad that old witch didn't mess that up when she resurrected you."he whispered in her ear.

"What!"Tigress practically yelled. Silver then spun her around to face him still keeping a hold of her wrists.

"You have been brought back to life my dear. The witch though made me go find you and she must have erased the memory of you past life Meilin."

"O K one my name is Tigress not Meilin and your a disarranged vampire so I think that witch tricked you,"said Tigress.

"I see you need to be reminded of who you really are,"Sliver said letting go of her wrists. Then is shouted, "Min get to your. NOW!" Min then ran out of the room to go work. "Now you."he said calmly turning back to Tigress. "Don't even think of running away even if you did try you wouldn't get far this is probably the most secure haven of them all so just fallow me." She fallowed behind him.

"Now your name is really Meilin. When I was still human which was long long ago. We met when we were only 18. I had fallen deeply in love with you and you had with me. Then a few years later we were due to be married but the day of the wedding I was turned into what I am now and the same vampire killed you." Sliver who never showed any emotions but hate and cruel happiness then looked sad and pained in grief then he quickly changed back to his usual. "But now we can marry I will be able to change you so we can be together forever."

Tigress just stood there with a look a shock and fear.

I know it is really short but I am a bit stuck and suggestions would be welcome and I want a few more reviews before I continue so review please.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello fellow readers and writers Read 'n' Review please with sugar,chocolate,sprinkles,and a cherry on top.

Sliver lead Tigress to a small room. It had a bed and a trunk full of fancy dresses.

"Now this will be your room. A maid will bring you food in the morning." Sliver then turned to a small table that a gold goblet filled unknowing to Tigress with the blood of the real Meilin sitting on it. Sliver then put it a drop of a substance that would make the drinker think them were the person of the blood the drank. He handed the goblet to Tigress who pushed it away and said, "I'm not going drink that."

"You will drink this,"he said firmly and look intently in her eyes. Tigress then felt like she had to drink what Silver was trying to give her. She knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help it she just wanted to do what he was telling her to do. This was because Sliver had the power to hypnotize people by looking into their eyes then command them to do something then they would do it and he was using that power on Tigress. His power though didn't last long and made him very weak so him was making Tigress drink the potion. Tigress took the goblet from him and drank it. Then goblet fell from her paws(hands) and she started to fall but Sliver caught her. Her eyes were wide open and you could see all the color go away. Leaving them pure wight no trace of color at all.

Then she turn her head to look at Sliver. "Duyi I'm so glad to see you,"She said hugging Sliver calling him by his real name. "I am glad to see you to," he said hugging her back his sliver eyes glowed red.

***

They had figured out were the vampire haven was and started out the next morning they would get there by nightfall. Po in Shifu were in front.

"So Lin how are we going to into the haven,"asked Po.

"I'm not to sure well have to get a better look at it when we get there,"replied Lin.

"So we have no plan at all,"said Viper

"Well at lest we have a goal,"said Shifu. They walked for hours taking few brakes. Then when night started to fall they could see the vampire's haven. They hid behind big boulders that were in front of the house. The house was enormous with two stories. All the windows had thick wooden boards covering them to block the sun. The land around the house was barren. The light of the setting sun gave the house and it surrounding an eerie look. Some of of the ground was stained red from blood of of poor inasint people that fell prey to the vampires.

"I didn't see a way in that wouldn't get us killed but I have this,"whispered Lin as she pulled out the diamond she used to get rid of the vampires when they attacked her house.

"How's that going to help us save Tigress?"asked Po.

"It is a light diamond it mimics the sun's light so it kills vampires and it can tellaport you to were you want to go in a reasonable distance of course."she replied.

"Oggway told me of such stones but I thought they were just a myth,"said Shifu with a look of amazement on his face. Lin got them into them all building.

They were in a long hallway that opened into a large room. They could see Sliver siting on a throne talking to Tigress who was sitting on the floor by the throne. She looked up at him with a loving gaze. They hadn't been noticed yet and ducked behind a large statue.

"Now."whispered Mantis, "What are we going to do."

"Lin can't we just use the light diamond to get rid of the vampires then could get Tigress safely,"whispered Po.

"No Po we can't the diamond has been used to much for it to do that again today all it can to is tellaport us a little ways now." Then they decided just to fight Sliver and take Tigress while he was focused on the fight.

Before they could come from out behind the statue they heard Sliver cold voice.

"You can come out. I know your there,"he said they came out, "Now just give me the Dragon Warrior."

"No." they said.

"Sliver baby who are these people?"ask Tigress who was holding Sliver's arm. "bad people," he replied. The sight broke Po's heart. She hung on his arm head resting on his shoulder. Then he saw her eyes. They were a milky white no pupils she must be under a spell he thought he hoped.

"No I guess Lin your sister will pay for your judgment. Min come here," Min then walked in and Silver grabbed her and held a knife to her throat.

"Sliver please don't hurt her please,"screamed Lin.

"If you don't give me the Dragon Warrior Min will die."he said cruelly. Lin's eyes started to fill with tears if she gave Po over Sliver would become the strongest thing in the world and kill most of them but Min might live but if she didn't She would have the last member of her family alive that she thought was dead be killed right in front of her.

"Lin just let me die I'm not worth the world,"Min plead to her sister tears welling up in her eyes too.

"You have six minutes before her blood fill be spilling on this floor,"growled Sliver. But Lin couldn't speak a word.

"But.. .Po. .I.I.....I,"Lin sutured .

"Po I have heard that name before,"said Tigress.

"No you haven't sweetie."said Sliver looking worried.

"Yes I have and,"she was staring right at Po then all the memories came flooding back and she remembered who she really was. Her eyes regained there fiery red orange color.

"Yes I do know Po and I love him also I'm not Meilin,"She said as she picked up a vase that was sitting on a nearby table, "oh and this is for you,"and she smashed the vase over his head. He drop his knife and his grip on Min who ran to her sister. Then Po kicked Sliver across the room. They all then engaged in battle with Sliver. He was still getting the upper hand though since he would never tire from this. Then Min lit a matches lighting the haven ablaze. Most of the vampires fled in a fear frenzy but Ling and Sliver.

"Guys come on we need to tellaport out of hear,"called Lin.

Tigress look back at Sliver who called to her, "Meilin please come back I love you please I can't be with out you,"he pleaded to her. She could see tears of blood run down his face he did really love Meilin but she wasn't that girl. They then all tellaported out of there leaving Ling and Sliver.

"Come on master lets get out of here before we die again," said Ling he left after that so he wouldn't burn.(Imagine soft piano music playing during this) Sliver started to feel the flames lick at his body but he didn't care any more because if he couldn't have the one he loved power meant nothing to him. He let the flames reduce him to a pile of ashes just like the haven.

***

It had been a year since then and Po and Tigress had announced there relationship. Po and Tigress were now sitting out side alone on a balcony in the Jade Plaice. The sun was setting.

"Tigress close your eyes,"said Po.

"O K Po,"She said. He then Took her paw and knelt down on one knee and slid on a jade band on her finger. " Open them"

When she opened her eyes Po asked, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes,"she answered she then made him stand up and she kissed him.

Then the rest of the Five,Lin,Min,and Shifu fell through the door. They were snooping but instead of being mad Po and Tigress laughed. The the friend congratulated the couple.

It over! sniff sniff I cry at happy endings well I hope you like it review please


End file.
